Any Other Way
by SmellsLikeTeenSpirt
Summary: It's all-consuming, his skin burning where Archie leaves trails of soft, teasing kisses and nips with his teeth. Archie/Chop


"You're a brilliant bastard, you know that, don't you?" Chop asked.

"Of course," Archie replied seriously, though the tone of his voice was at odds with his otherwise flushed and dishevelled state.

"Good," Chop panted. "Just making sure."

Archie gave him a cheeky grin and then proceeded to kiss his way down Chop's body, starting at his neck, then moving to his collarbones, his pectorals, stopping a moment to bite at his sensitive chest and finally down his abdomen to his navel, his tongue slipping in for the briefest of moments and at that, Chops hips have an involuntary jerk.

Chop couldn't help the groan that slipped out through his slightly parted lips at the action. Though Archie would later inform him that it was lot more like a _moan_, smug little shit that he was. He took far too much pleasure in being able to unravel him so fucking completely and if Chop wasn't so distracted by tracking the movements of Archie's mouth he probably would have let him know.

He had little time to ponder on much else as he was abruptly snapped back to reality by Archie nuzzling his nose into the small trail of hair leading down his abdomen, and what he wouldn't give to have him go just that bit lower…

It's all-consuming, his skin burning where Archie leaves trails of soft, teasing kisses and nips with his teeth. Archie's eyes were narrowed keenly, as if he were looking at one of those history books that he loves so much, but he was looking at Chop's face, his body, his movements, studying each little tremor or look or pure ecstasy that he was eliciting from his lover. Chop relished the feeling of being examined. Archie's noiseless scrutiny was better than the most lavish compliments and he damn well knew it.

Both seemingly as eager as the other to move on, they made quick work of Chops trousers, hasty fingers fumbling with his belt buckle and after a bit of grumbling, Archie finally managed to tug his jeans down so that they pooled unceremoniously around Chops ankles. The feeling of finally, _finally_ having the pressure alleviated after his jeans had become uncomfortably tight, Chop really did moan, his head lolling to the side in relief.

"Eager, yeah?"

He glanced down to see Archie looking up at his through thick lashes and a sly smirk to boot.

Chop glowered at him. "When you've been teasin' me like that, yeah. I swear if you don't get a move on—"

The suddenly Archie, in the most uncouth gesture Chop had ever seen him perform, spit into his own hand and slicked it over Chop's cock, goosebumps rising immediately on his skin and earning a started shout out of his mouth.

"FUCKING HELL!"

Innocent as you like Archie looked up at him through furrowed brows, a fake mask of confusion gracing his flushed features.

"You told me to get a move on. Don't disappoint me now, Chop. Thought you'd be able to keep up."

Through gritted teeth he managed hold back another shout. "Instead of takin' the piss outta me, why don't you put your mouth to better use?"

It happens almost to quickly for Chop to comprehend it, because one second Archie is grinning up at him and the next he's licking his lips, and easing the top of Chop's length between them. Archie moved up, kissing and flicking at the small slit on top, before opening his mouth and stretching his jaw, taking as much of it in his mouth as he can.

And that done Chop in. Any thought he gave to holding back was lost as soon as his cock was enveloped in that velvety warmth and, fuck, this wasn't going to last long.

The angle was awkward but Archie didn't care. He watched Chops face as he swallowed him down, slowly at first, getting accustomed to having his mouth so _completely_ and _utterly_ full, but seeing the reactions he was pulling from the other was all the encouragement he needed.

Growling as Chops hands tangled their way into his hair, Archie began and steady rhythm, bobbing his head up and down and using his hand to cover what excess skin his mouth could not. He ignored he fact the his own trousers had become uncomfortably tight and restricting because now, getting Chop to his peak was the most important task at hand.

He can feel his lovers thighs begin to tremble and his hips give little involuntary twitches and now he knows that he's close. He takes a deep breath through his nose and holds it, using those few moments until he had to breathe again to swallow several times around his mouthful. Chops swearing and moaning at the action and Archie resists the urge to grin in triumph because _he knows_ that those noises, those words and reactions are reserved only for him and that most defiantly sends a twinge of possessiveness down his spine. It's a powerful feeling, knowing that he has the ability to turn the man above him into a quivering, mewling mess.

The increasing grip in his hair and the fact that Chop is now repeating his name over and over like a mantra tells him that he's nearly there and so Archie takes pity on him and works to tip him over the edge into ecstasy. It's not going to take much and with a few more bobs of his had has Chops breath hitching, his hands holding his head in place the message is clear. A sound somewhere between a sob and a delighted cry leaves him and then he's falling.

Archie greedily begins to suckle on the tip, eyes rolling up and tongue flickering over the sides. Finally he pulled away with an obscene pop, licking at the renaming spend that coated his lips, a stupidly pleased grin in his face. One that Chop can't help but find endearing before he falls back onto the couch, panting and still coming down of his euphoric high.

"That was—_fucking hell_, Arch."

And then they are both laughing because _how_ they always end up back here they will never know but for now its perfect and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

As always I hope you enjoyed and if you did drop me a review and let me know! :D  
My Tumblr ask box is always open: ohmyfinnnelson


End file.
